Shira's pursuit for happiness
by SaberWolfFanficWriter
Summary: The skervy crew from the hit series have just encountered a new land. This is the aftermath of Ice Age 4. Shira goes through hardships of having the past she has, and Diego is there for her all the way. Will they get into a lifelong relationship? Or will they get burned trying? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Shira's Pursuit For Happiness**

**Chapter 1: The Unforeseen Joining**

As Diego and Shira explored the new land in which they had just came upon, an unforeseen connection began to arise between the two of them. A connection in which they felt their emotions and feelings for one another were similar. But this connection was not directly apparent to either of the two Saber-tooths. It would reveal itself to them when the time was right.

Eventually they began to act like children visiting a new playground. Shira playfully nudged Diego and smirked slyly at him. With a soft chuckle, he responded with a similar gesture. He gently pushed her playfully and ran a short distance ahead of her. She chuckled as she ran after him.

Soon they were playing a game similar to tag, shoving each other and running around. Their fun activity was followed by chuckles, and soon howls of laughter filled the caves they were now in. Soon a score was being kept based on how many times they had tackled one another.

Diego tackled Shira to the ground with "We're tied now, it's even" and got up and began to walk off. Shira got up, and prepared to get him back. She readied herself, and flashed to speed. She caught up to him as she let out a playful growl, followed by a quick overpowerring pounce. Diego now lay on his chest with Shira on his back.

"Now, I have the lead once again," She said with a chuckle. "You really _are _soft, Diego Poo." She mockingly laughed.

"Oh, am I now?" He responded as he rolled over onto his back.

He now lay on his back with the feisty feline known as Shira on top of him. She nodded in response as she brought her face close to his. So close, he could feel her nice warm breath on his nose.  
"Because, _otherwise _you wouldn't be being tackled by a girl AND losing," She laughed bringing her face much coser to his so that their noses were mere milimeters away from touching.

He chuckled blushing, and just stared into Shira's eyes. He admired the beauty of the better evolved Saber-Tooth tiger. Her great beauty enticed him as he longed to be with her. But he knew that such an idea was incompatible for her.

Though Diego knew that each of them were incompatible for one another, Shira too admired HIM as she stared into his eyes. She enjoyed how he had been kind and caring to her, and wished she could fight her fear and be with him. The idea that she was incompatible troubled her.

She decided to lay that distress to rest as she sadly nuzzled him and licked the tip of his muzzle. With a sigh, she got up off him, and began to walk away. Her ears flattened, her head hung low, and her tail dragged on the ground as she slowly walked away.  
Diego, being concerned, got up and followed her. Each time he caught up to her and tried to ask her if she was alright, she turned the other way. She wouldn't let her pain and desire hurt the one she loved. Eventually, he caught up to her and stopped her as he put his paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked concerned. She sat, and looked into his eyes with distress and guilt. He knew not why, but wanted to find out and at the same time make her feel better.

"No," She sighed. She shook her and looked away, trying to fight the want to just curl up in his arms and cry. He seen her as a hard-to-get feisty feline, not an emotional wreck.

Diego sensed she was having emotional problems, and tried to help her. He put his paw around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. At first she resisted, but in the end she could not turn down the comfort of a friendly hug.

She let the tears come out finally, and they streamed down her face like little rivers. They glazed her cheeks and she wiped them away, not wanting him to see too much weakness. She finally pushed her head into his chest as she teared up even more. She buried her face in his chest as she cried. He put his paw on her back and stroked her comfortingly. She just let it all out. No hesitation, no regret.

After several moments of intense tear shedding, she finally pulled away with a few sniffles. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I just...needed to get it all out. I been pushed aside and used all my life. Here I believed Gut saved me. When he actually spared me just to use me for his benefit," She explained with a sigh.

Shira feared Diego and the herd would just _use _her for their benefit like Captain Gut did. But Diego was there to let her know that that was not the case.

"It's ok, I'm here for you. WE'RE here for you," He referred to his herd as he held his paw on her shoulders.

She smiled warmly at him. Diego felt like he was melting inside when he seen that beautiful smile. He smiled back as he stared into her eyes; and she did the same to him. Now in Shira's eyes Diego seen happiness and lust. He knew she wanted to kiss him, and he felt the same about her.

They leaned their heads in and connected their muzzles in a deep passionate kiss. They let their tongues into each other's mouth, and deepened the kiss. Eventually they sealed the kiss, and pulled away.

Now Diego's point of view on Shira completely changed. He now understood that she was soft on the inside just like him. However, he was not afraid to show his softness around his friends. Her, she feared she would not be accepted for showing her soft side. But now she knew she didn't have to fear anymore.

Now that they knew each other's feelings for one another, they began to focus on what the herd would think of this. They both knew they would still be accepted, but they decided to keep it a secret for a while. At least, until their relationship kicked off and lasted a while that is.

They set aside their emotions, and decided to regroup with the herd. They knew now each other's soft spots and emotions, and could work together in the herd with a better comprehension of one another. This was their unforeseen connection which lead to a joining of their two seperate hearts that combined into one big heart.

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks Of An Undesired Past**

Later on in the night of the day in which Diego and Shira discovered their feelings and emotions for another, they had been exploring the land for a place to settle down for the night. The herd had settled down out in the open, as they all layed down and started dozing off.

Sid, "The master of the flame", decided to build a fire. He grabbed 2 apparently equally proportionally sized rocks. He then began rubbing them together rather rapidly as friction occurred between the stones. After several moments of friction creating, a spark was produced as it bounced onto the stack of small twigs. A small flame was made, and Sid blew on it to get it to spread out and enlargen. It did, and soon the small flame turned to a decently roaring blaze.

Shira and Diego, however, did not like being out in the open, and decided to search for a cave or small den to settle in.

"Too small," Diego said as they passed a rather small hole in a wall.

"Too jagged," Shira said as they passed a small cave in which the ceiling had small formations stretching down like spikes.

"Perfect," They both said as they found the perfect den. It wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small. And it didn't posses small formations on the ceiling, which the both appreciated.

They walked in, sniffing around making sure no one had already been staying there, and when they sensed that it had not been claimed, they sttled down. Diego went down first, as he layed toward the middle. Shira, sat at the mouth of the den, and layed.

"You alright?" Diego asked as he wondered why Shira had settled down so far from himself.

Shira just sighed, and stayed where she was. And with a nod, she said, "I'll be fine." as she layed her head on her paws.

"Ok," Diego replied as he rested his head on his paws and started to doze off to sleep.

Shira, however, did not begin to doze off. Although, she was having flashbacks from when she was with Captain Gut and his crew. Bad flashbacks. Flashbacks of when she had been beaten. Flashbacks of when she had been used for Gut's pleasure. Her eyes closed as she entered slumber. She would be haunted by her flashbacks.

"_You will obey your captain,_" Gut said, "_Or you will be punished._"

"_I will not,_" She replied in her flashback."_I will not be your pet. I do not wish to._"

Gut backhanded her with a growl. She hit the ground hard. Her face hit first as her lip pushed along with her teeth, causing it to rip open and bleed. She tried to get up, and spit out blood. Gut approached her, and this is a point of the flashback in which Shira struggles in her sleep.

"_Now," _Gut said as he approached her.

_"But," _She began, but was interrupted with another strong backhand. More blood was shed from her lip, and she let out a pained cry. She went back down to the ground, in tears this time. "_Please, stop,"_ She began, _"I do not wish to do it."_

Gut grabbed her, and dragged her over to a platform on his ship.

_"First mate," _He called to the bunny, _"Hold her down."_

Shira struggled in Gut's grasp, and almost broke free. Gut punched her, causing more pain and bloodshed from her.

This is another point in which Shira struggles in her sleep. By now, she is shaking and whimpering in her sleep. Sweat is pouring down her body in gallons. Her teeth are bared and gritted as she lets out soft growls with the whimpers. In the flashback, Gut is using her as a sex slave and his claws are running up and down her chest as the new first mate holds her down.

Shira awoke with a loud cry of pain and distress. She looked around to see that she was safe in the den. Diego, upon hearing her cry, awoke too. He seen the pain and distress in her face, and looked very concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"No..." She began as she began to cry.

Diego rushed to her side as he took her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as she cried. He held her as he stroked her back comfortingly. With a nuzzle, he asked "What's wrong?"

"Gut..." She panted. "...Bad memory..." was all the rest she could let out as she cried.

Diego just held her as he comofrted her and cooed in her ear. After a long period of time, Shira pulled away. Her face and cheeks were soaked with tears, as well as Diego's chest. With a tilt of his head, Diego said, "What was it about?"

Shira calmed down, and decided to tell him the whole story. She told him about how Gut had killed her family in front of her when she was a kitten, and took her in saying he had saved her. And over the years of being in his crew, if she had disobeyed, she would get beaten or backhanded. And when certain members of the crew got horny and wanted pleasure, they would rape her.

Diego, upon hearing her story, felt even more sorry for her. He took her back into his arms as he held her in a tight hug, She just let him hold her as she nuzzled his neck.

"It's ok, they're gone now. No one is ever going to hurt you. I promise. I will make sure to it." He cooed in her ear. And with a kiss to his cheek, she replied, "Thank you."

They both pulled away from the hug. And with a tilt of his head, Diego then asked, "You sure you want to sleep alone?"

"I guess not," She replied. And with a nuzzle, Diego then said, "Come with me."

They walked to the spot in which Diego had been sleeping several moments before, and they both layed down. Shira, still feeling scared, curled tightly close up to him. He put his foreleg around her, and pulled her closer. She felt safe. She arched her head up, and kissed him on the lips. He returned the kiss, then they both rested their head on each other as they dozed off to sleep.

**What do y'all think? Please leave a comment and pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION READERS! I KNOW I SAID TO SOME OF YOU THAT I WOULD ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, BUT SADLY I CANNOT AT THE MOMENT. I HAVE BEEN TOO BUSY. BUT WHEN I DO HAVE TIME, I WILL MAKE AN EXCEEDING EFFORT AS I DID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND I WILL ADD IT ON FOR YOU. BEAR WITH ME THOUGH PLEASE. SaberWolfFanficWriter out. **


End file.
